Pledging Allegiances
by EvaH2Os
Summary: House enlists freshman Remy Hadley to help him best his campus rival, Allison Cameron. Unfortunately, Remy likes being a pawn about as much as Allison likes being played.
1. Chapter 1

Remy tugged at the hem of her dress and smiled at herself in the mirror. Nothing felt right about this situation. She found House's eyes in the mirror and frowned. She looked insincere.

"You look good, Thirteen." House whistled behind her. She turned around to face him. He was lounging on her bed, tossing pieces of popcorn into his mouth and attacking her lab report with his trusty red pen.

"I look ridiculous." She frowned, sliding back the curtain to her closet and selecting a pair of ballet flats.

"You're a Grade-A cut of prime freshman, and, more importantly, just hours away from the grand prize." He answered, before slashing through an entire paragraph of her report.

She stared down at the nametag on her chest: Remy Hadley #13. She really did feel like a piece of meat in the cattle call that was sorority recruitment - and House certainly wasn't helping her by calling her by her assigned number instead of her name.

"God, I hope you're better at girl-flirting than p-chem." House set the papers down on her desk, and got up from her bed. Remy cringed as itty-bitty pieces of popcorn scattered across the floor. Thank god she didn't have a roommate for House to drive crazy.

"Excuse me?" Remy placed a hand on her hip and stared him down.

"If you were good at p-chem, you wouldn't be girl-flirting in the first place." House shot back. Remy rolled her eyes. Unfortunately, it was true. Remy had originally agreed to rush Beta-Kappa sorority in return for House's help in class. He was her TA, and they'd fallen into a weird friendship since she was, by far, the most frequent student in his office hours.

On a rather boring day at office hours, she'd discovered that House had a weird rivalry with the Beta Kappa president, Allison Cameron. This was right around the time that he'd discovered she was at best a B- student in Physical Chemistry. She'd asked for him to recommend a tutor, and he'd come up with a better deal. He'd tutor her and proof all her homework assignments if she helped him best Allison Cameron. Remy had been intrigued.

He'd been scheming to learn the sorority's secret handshake for two years now. Remy didn't quite understand why he cared, but she was starting to see that House needed to know everything. Just the fact that it was a secret seemed to be enough to bait him.

He'd slept with about 30% of the Beta-Kappa's and gotten another 50% completely wasted, but no amount of pheromones or PBR had gotten a girl to betray the inner sanctity of the Beta bond. He had also learned somewhere along the way that sororities kept "man files," and that his was not pretty.

He'd tasked Remy with steeling his undoubtedly awful file and replacing it with something slightly more flattering. (He'd specifically requested that the term "well-endowed" be used.) House promised if she got the file and the handshake, he'd even apply to TA Organic Chemistry next semester, so he could keep checking her reports before she actually handed them in.

"Well, I made it this far." She said, pulling her hair into a half ponytail so it wouldn't fall into her eyes. House quickly yanked the rubber band right out of her hair.

"Like you could have done it alone." He scoffed. "I picked out that dress you're wearing and basically taught you to be a woman." She chuckled. He had picked out her dress. She'd been too busy working on the damn lab report he just destroyed to buy tea party attire.

"You do seem to know a lot about being a woman." She smirked.

"I'd do much more than go dress shopping to get even with Allison Cameron." House sneered.

"All this because she beat you out for that research position?" Remy raised an eyebrow.

"And for the top grade in physics, and for telling all the baby Betas that I have herpes…" He listed, trailing off at the end to let Remy know there was a long line of humiliating defeats. Remy couldn't help but chuckle. She'd yet to actually meet this Allison Cameron, but she was starting to think that she might end up liking House's arch nemesis.

"Here, it was a gift from your grandmother." House produced a necklace from his pocket. It was a thin silver chain with a teardrop shaped sapphire.

"Why?" Remy asked, stepping in front of her mirror to put on the necklace. It perfectly complimented both her eyes and her dress. It was shockingly thoughtful.

"Allison wears an emerald cut just like this around her neck. She said it was a gift passed down from her great grandmother. Consider it a bonding tool." Remy put a hand to the necklace. It was beautiful.

"This looks expensive, House." Remy said, turning towards him.

"It was worth it." He came over and tugged her dress in a few places. "And you know I make big bucks as a TA."

Remy chuckled, as House gave her a final once over. "Remember, you're looking for some close friends, you had oh-so-many life changing years of idyllic summers at camp whatever-the-fuck somewhere in upstate anywhere, and you have no relatives in Greek life whatsoever. Eat anything they give to you, never ask to use the bathroom, and casually slip in something overly personal during every conversation. It gives a false sense of trust, if you notice them doing it to you then you're golden."

"Something personal?" Remy didn't like the sound of that.

"Someone will compliment you on your dress, smile like a southern belle and tell them that you love to shop but you're never quite sure what looks best on you since you were raised by a single father." House explained.

"Jesus, you're good." Remy responded. Her eyes widened a moment later. "How did you know that? We only met a month ago, and I know I didn't tell you."

"Three family pictures in this room, your mom only appears in one of them and it looks about ten years old. You also own less shoes than I do." He smirked.

"You're the creepiest." She shook her head. He handed her the small cross-body bag sitting on her desk, and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Remember, under no circumstances are you to talk about spirituality, sexuality, politics, or paychecks. If you run out of things to say ask her why she joined Beta, what charitable crap she's into, or advice on just about anything." He imparted his final wisdom. Remy shook his hands from her shoulders and nodded. "My baby girl is all grown up."

"Suck my dick, House." Remy rolled her eyes and approached the door.

"Good, get the vulgarity out of your system." He let her comment brush by him, "and speaking of getting things out of your system." He pulled her away from the door to the hallway and pushed her in front of the bathroom door. "You have forty minutes in that house. Wasting even a minute of it to pee is considered disrespectful."

Remy gave him an annoyed look before slipping into her bathroom.

"What happens if anyone asks if I know you?" Remy asked, exiting the bathroom a few moments later. House held open the door into the common hallway.

"You totally do. I'm that uber cute TA in one of your super hard pre-med classes." He said in a prissy girl voice.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." She took a deep breath, and they stepped into the elevator at the end of the hallway.

"I promised I'd get you an A in two of the hardest pre-med classes here. It'll pay off ten fold two years from now when you're starting med school apps. Trust me." He pushed her through the elevator doors, and into first floor of the dorm. Girls in summer dresses overwhelmed the small hallway. They were all undoubtedly on their way to the same block of Greek houses as Remy.

"I'll call you later tonight." Remy gave House a final terrified look. "You owe me pizza for putting me in pastels." House nodded and flashed her a cock grin as the elevator doors slid shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Remy fought the urge to bolt as she was ushered into numerical order outside the Beta house. She was starting to feel nauseated. She was unlucky number thirteen, of course, but she supposed it was better than whatever poor freshman got stuck with number sixty-nine. Still, the whole ordeal made her nervous. She'd never been judged so openly nor felt such a pressure to please complete strangers. As the doors opened and the girls began filing in the house, she reminded herself that she was here on a mission. It seemed to calm her nerves.

The girls inside the house were all wearing different colored, flowered skirts with the same white Beta-Kappa tank tops and bracelets. Remy briefly wondered if she'd have to match the hundred or so other girls in the house if they selected her.

"Try not to look so horrified." A feminine voice whispered in her ear. Remy turned to see a blonde girl in the Beta uniform. The Beta linked her arm through Remy's and led her upstairs.

"Sorry," Remy said, forcing on a smile. "I'm just nervous about this, you know?"

"Don't worry about it. I was nervous about joining Greek life too." The blonde rubbed her arm. Remy started to feel more at ease, despite being about 90% sure that this Beta had never once felt intimidated in a room full of girls.

"How did you choose Beta?" Remy asked, trying to sound as thoughtful as possible. She wanted to smack herself for having to pull out one of House's back up questions when she was only about a minute into the tea party.

The Beta laughed sweetly, and Remy began to wonder how much control she actually had in recruitment. It was starting to seem more like the sororities were picking freshman than the freshman picking sororities.

"I'm from just outside of Chicago. A lot of girls from my high school are in Greek life." She began to explain. "So, I wanted to be in the house with the least amount of them."

"I was not expecting that." Remy smiled.

"I wanted college to be a new leaf. I was pretty shy in high school and kind of nerdy. Everyone was pretty closed-minded in the town I grew up in. I felt like college was a chance for me to find a place where I felt like I belonged." She explained, pushing open the door to her room at the end of the hall.

"This is twice the size of my dorm room." Remy was in awe.

"Being the president has perks." The blonde smiled. She shut the door behind them and held out a hand. Remy noticed the emerald while shaking the Blonde's hand. "I'm Allison Cameron."

"Remy Hadley." Remy responded, unconsciously fingering the necklace from House as she realized just how planned out this situation was. House had recently turned off all the privacy settings on her Facebook and updated her favorite movies and books. Remy was now seeing most of the titles on Allison's bookshelves. It seemed like Allison had manipulated sorority recruitment, and House had manipulated Allison's matching strategy. It appeared House might finally have the upper hand.

"Your necklace." Allison whispered leaning in towards Remy's chest. Remy felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She'd noticed upon walking in that Allison was cute, but now she was close enough that Remy could smell her perfume and see just how blue her eyes really were.

"It was my grandmothers." Remy said, self-consciously playing with it.

"It's just like mine." Allison's smile widened, and Remy felt herself blush.

"Here, take a seat." Allison pulled out a chair at the table set with tea and scones in the center of her room. Remy sat down, noticing the view of the back yard from Allison's open window. A few girls were seated out there having tea. Remy wondered if having tea with the president meant she was specially selected or if it was just House's special matching tricks.

Allison sat across from her and poured two cups of tea. "Thank you." Remy smiled, dropping a brown sugar cube into the cup. "My mom used to take my brother and I out for tea when I was younger." She reminisced.

"Your brother must have loved that." Allison chuckled.

"Yeah, we stopped going about the time he started middle school." Remy looked into her tea. Allison chuckled and Remy put on a fake smile. Her brother entering middle school was also right around the time her mother got too sick to take her and her brother out.

"How much older is your brother?" Allison asked.

"Five years." Remy answered, "Just old enough that we never overlapped at school."

"Consider yourself lucky. My brother and I are two years apart. I think I drove him crazy." Allison offered Remy the plate of scones. Remy took one, House's orders floating through her head.

"Does he go here?" Remy asked.

"No, thank god." Allison laughed. "That would be just what I need, my big brother reporting back to my parents from college."

Remy raised an eyebrow. It was good to know that Allison, little miss tea party, wasn't quite the goody-two-shoes she appeared to be. Remy took a bite of the scone while trying to think of what to say next. Her nerves were starting to show up again.

"So, tell me about yourself, Remy." Allison crossed her legs and took a sip of tea. Her blue eyes focused squarely on Remy.

Remy took a sip of tea to wash down the scone. House had not warned her about such broad questions. "I'm pre-med, but a history major." Remy started. This was usually a conversation starter, except among other pre-med students aware of medical school's appreciation for diverse majors.

"I'm an English major, pre-med." Allison nodded, "what pre-med classes are you in now?"

"I passed out of the intro chem courses and the school actually gave me some credits for my IB classes, so I got to skip into p-chem and anatomy." Remy said, wondering if she was coming off too much like a braggart.

"Must have been more than some credits." Allison smirked. "I'm a junior and I just took p-chem over the summer."

"There wasn't much for me to do growing up other than study. I was also a bit of a nerd." Remy smiled. She fought the urge to mention that schoolwork was the only excuse her father would ever except when she was avoiding visiting her mother, and she was never interested enough in boys to get too distracted. She didn't know why she felt the weird need to confess all her secrets to Allison. Perhaps she actually was looking for a group of sisters.

"I hope you've been able to have some fun in college." Allison responded. Remy wasn't sure how to answer. House had warned her against talking about partying or relationships, not that she had much to share on either side.

"It's definitely fun, but I still don't quite feel like I've found that right group of friends." _Bingo_, Remy grinned. "That's why I signed up for recruitment. I thought it would a good way to expand my horizons."

"Oh definitely." Allison leaned closer to the table. "We do a lot of fun things. We have mixers, we have girls' night in, and we always make teams for the local marathons. It's comforting to have all these girls behind you because almost always there will be at least one girl who wants to do whatever you want."

"That sounds amazing." Remy took another bite of the scone, noticing that she was halfway through her time at the tea party and nowhere near finishing the food. "I was kind of worried it would just be a big group of girls clubbing every night. That isn't really my scene."

Allison seemed to like hearing that. "I feel the same way, but it is fun to let loose every once in a while."

"Amen to that." Remy finished her tea. Allison seemed to like that answer too.

"Can I tell you a secret though?" Allison poured Remy and herself another glass of tea.

"Go for it." Remy went for another sugar cube.

"Sometimes when we have events here and I'm feeling a little overwhelmed, I sneak onto the roof to get some air. There's a nice view of what's going on, but no one can really see you from the roof unless they know to look." Allison confessed. Remy felt comforted that even someone as socially perfect as Allison could feel awkward at parties.

"I've definitely shown up to a party and then slipped out for a few hours before coming back." Remy laughed. If her friend were drunk enough, they would assume she'd been there all along.

Allison laughed and took her hand. "That's brilliant."

Four cups of tea, two scones, and video presentation downstairs of the Betas having fun and doing charity work later, Remy was feeling far more relaxed than she had felt walking in. Besides for the extreme need to pee and the fact that she was crammed in a room of identical girls and being identified by a number, Remy felt pretty good.

After the video projector was shut off, Allison stood up to address the room. "Hi girls, my name is Allison Cameron, and I have the pleasure of being President of Beta Kappa. On behalf of all one-hundred and fifteen Betas, I'd like to thank you all for coming to our tea party." The room erupted in applause and Remy wasn't sure whether to join in or roll her eyes. But before she knew it the applause was over and Remy watched as the girls around her were picked up by various Betas and led out.

Remy stood up as she saw Allison winding her way through the room to find her. "Thanks for talking to me. I really liked getting to know you." Remy said.

"I'm glad I got paired with you." Allison smiled back, and just as they were approaching the door she leaned in and whispered into her ear, "tell House I say hello."

Remy gulped, she tried to say something back, but they were at the door and girls were lined up behind her to get out. Allison waived, and Remy walked back towards her dorm in a strange haze of confusion. Did she know or was this just a casual way to point out that they had mutual friends? Maybe Allison still did have the upper hand.


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you even read the chapter on chemical kinetics?" House stirred his cappuccino with a wooden stir-stick and dramatically pushed Remy's homework back towards her.

"I got twenty out of twenty-five correct." Remy rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were aiming for a B- average." House took a sip of his drink and licked the foam from his upper lip.

"You know that's not what I meant." Remy began to get frustrated. It had been three days since the tea party, and she had to wait one more day to find out if she made it into Beta Kappa. She also still hadn't quite figured out how to tell House about Cameron's hello, and, on top of everything, she had her first p-chem quiz coming up on Tuesday.

"Okay, before you go into a hormonal meltdown, I'll be honest with you." House shook his head and took a long sip of his drink. Remy waited impatiently. "You do good work. Every question you got wrong comes from the same chapter, which is a hell of a lot better than just randomly getting twenty percent of everything wrong. It means you can fix it and get a hundred. I wouldn't be so hard on you if I didn't think you had it in you to be better than every other nerd in that class, and, of course, you're not hard to look at. And you always buy the coffee."

"Thanks," Remy replied, taking a deep breath. "I did the reading after the damn tea party. I'll do it again tonight."

"Go over the class slides too while you're at it." House threw in.

"Yeah, I'll do that." Remy rubbed her eyes.

"Pay attention to Hypo three on slide fifteen." House leaned in and whispered. Remy nodded, understanding that he was hinting to the material on the quiz. House leaned in again, "now buy me a hot chocolate."

Remy laughed, leaning back in her chair. "Sure." She grabbed her wallet from the table. She figured it would be a good time to warn him that she might not be a Beta anytime soon since he seemed to be in a pretty good mood.

"And a soy latte with cinnamon." House called out as she was heading towards the counter. Remy nodded, and went to get in line. Usually she wouldn't buy House three drinks during a tutoring session, but she was afraid she might lose him when the Betas eventually, inevitably rejected her. Also, she'd told her dad she needed a tutor and he'd agreed to foot the bill of anything school related considering she had received a full academic scholarship. Even at five dollars a hot chocolate, she was basically making money in comparison to what actual tutors charged. And no tutor would be as effective as House.

After getting herself another hazelnut coffee and House his two drinks, she walked slowly back to their table, carefully balancing the drinks and her wallet.

Approaching the table, she noticed House trading quips with a slender blonde. _Typical_. She had put the three drinks down and her wallet away before realizing just who the blonde was.

"Good to see you, Remy." Allison turned to acknowledge her. Remy almost jumped.

"Good to see you too, Allison." Remy said, pushing House's two drinks towards him.

"She got this for you." House said, passing Allison the soy latte. Allison read the cup before looking over at Remy.

"I guess I should have realized you didn't actually want two drinks." Remy addressed House.

"You'll learn." He smiled sickly.

"Thanks for the drink." Allison smiled at her. Remy felt herself blush, which turned into a full cheek burn when House clearly noticed her reaction. She tried to focus back onto her homework.

"See you guys later." Allison said, squeezing House's shoulder. Remy looked up and threw Allison a smile and a wave before she headed out.

The moment Allison was out of the café, House pounced. "Oh my god, why didn't you tell me!"

"I wasn't sure or anything. I mean I'm still not even sure." Remy rubbed her temples and avoided eye contact with House. "I didn't know how to tell you."

"What do you mean you're not sure? I'm sure and I barely know you." House pulled her hands from her face.

Remy slowly looked up at him. His eyes were wide and his mouth open. "Wait, why aren't you mad?"

"I don't know what back woods town you grew up in, but this is what my dreams are made of." House smirked.

"What?" Remy raised an eyebrow, realizing they might not be talking about the same thing.

"Wait." House looked thoroughly disappointed. "Did you do something stupid at the tea party?"

"No," Remy defended herself. She crossed her arm. "I was polite, I shared personal details about myself, and we bonded over our necklaces." She pulled the necklace out from under her shirt to show she was even wearing it in case they ran into each other, like they just had. "I didn't even ask to use the bathroom after she poured four damn cups of tea down my throat."

House groaned. "Well, I know she knows that I sent you in as a wooden horse."

"Wait, you know?" Remy asked, shocked that he wasn't shocked.

"Yeah, she complimented me on my House-plant five minutes ago when you were buying us coffee." He rolled his eyes. "But, until about thirty seconds ago, I thought maybe something better would come out of it when I saw you two blushing at each other."

"Wait, what?" Remy was confused.

"You blew your cover, Captain Shit-Head. Allison Cameron bested me again, only she thinks you're cute, and if she's a lesbian I still have a chance." House smirked.

"I'm pretty sure she's straight, House." Remy shook her head. She had to admit that she would love to be proved wrong though.

"She definitely checked you out. So I'm not so sure, and you, my dear, are equally hard to read." House made a move for her cell phone. Remy snatched it away.

"I'm not a lesbian, House." She said, and it was true. She was only about 50% gay.

"Well, if you still get in to the Betas, I'll know Allison is." House shrugged, "So at the very least, do us both a favor and remain ambiguous."

"I can do that." Remy smirked, wondering if there really was a chance that Allison liked her.

"Keep blushing like a mad woman whenever she smiles at you, Straighty-Pants. It's very clever." He rolled his eyes. Remy wanted to die a little bit. She'd never felt so powerless in her entire life. Perhaps it was time to take back the reigns and prove that, unlike House, she could handle someone like Allison.


	4. Chapter 4

Remy shut her notebook and laid her head against the library table. It was nearing midnight, and she hadn't heard back from the Betas. She had, however, completely mastered every possible physical chemistry question that could show up on her quiz in roughly nine hours. Remy checked her phone. No new emails, calls, or texts. She threw the phone right back into her messenger bag, not needing to be reminded of just how alone she was at college.

So she hadn't made it.

She didn't know why she felt so disappointed. She had never even wanted to be in a sorority in the first place. She'd always felt more comfortable around guys, anyhow.

She was, however, starting to get excited about having someone other than House to help her pick out clothes. And she couldn't deny that the idea of getting to really know Allison Cameron thrilled her. But, she wasn't picked, so not only couldn't she charm her way into a house, but, also, Allison definitely wasn't into girls. House's words had been haunting her. If she were to get in despite her cover being blown, it had to mean that Allison was attracted to her. The theory made sense, and so did the fact that she didn't make the cut.

Remy picked her head up and slipped her notebook into her bag. She tied her hair back into a ponytail and headed out of the library, towards her dorm room.

She hoped House would keep tutoring her in return for coffee, or maybe she could actually offer to pay him for helping her outside of his office hours. Pausing on the sidewalk outside of the library, she went to dig her phone out of her bag. She figured House was more than likely awake and even though he'd likely figured it out, she should tell him that she'd failed. Selfishly, she also really needed to hear him bash Allison and the Betas for a few minutes so she could feel better about not having made it in.

Having located her cell phone, she started dialing House's number. Right before pressing send a hand knocked the phone from her grasp.

"Hey!" Remy looked up angrily. She saw two hooded figures for a brief second before a cloth bag was thrown over her face and strong arms were picking her up. She screamed and thrashed, but it was dark out and within a second of being picked up she was thrown into the back of a van.

She was sure this was the most terrified she had ever been. She felt the car begin to move and something cold being shoved into her hand. That's when she realized she wasn't exactly tied up.

She pulled the bag from her head and looked around the car. There were several other girls, all in neon Beta Kappa shirts, and each holding chilled bottles of Smirnoff Ice. Most of the girls looked amused, but a few, like her, were still recovering from the scariest 45 seconds of their lives.

"Welcome to Beta Kappa, Remy Hadley." A girl said from the front seat of the van. Remy looked over at her. She recognized the girl from the video they watched at the tea party, but couldn't remember her name. In the front seat a buff frat boy was driving the car.

"Oh my god." Was all Remy could respond with, and it came out as barely a whisper.

"I'm Amber, and I have the pleasure of being your pledge master. Now drink up, my little bitches." She smirked, propping her feat up onto the dashboard.

Remy took a long sip of her drink. Vodka was exactly what she needed right now.

"Down it." Amber ordered, watching Remy drink. Remy looked around. The other girls nodded, so she quickly finished the drink. "Good girl." Amber smiled. She tossed back a neon Beta shirt. "You've earned it."

Remy held up the tank top, a weird feeling of pride swelled into her stomach. "Put it on, freshman." Amber ordered.

"Here?" Remy asked, looking between Amber and the six other girls sitting with her in the back of the car.

"Yeah," Amber said, as if it should have been obvious. The other girls nodded, and Remy realized each had gone through the exact same thing. "Those are your sisters. No shame."

Remy shrugged before quickly pulling off her shirt and replacing it with the Beta tank top.

Amber passed her another drink, as the car came to a skidding halt. "Now stay quiet, little girls."

Amber grabbed another cloth bag, and she and the frat boy got out of the car. Remy looked back at the other girls.

"Hi," she said, meekly.

"Hi," each waived.

"I'm Jessica." One whispered.

"Ruby," the redhead next to her spoke.

"Chi," the small Asian girl waived from the back corner of the car.

"Julia," the next closest girl spoke.

Before the rest of the girls could introduce themselves, the trunk opened and the frat boy threw another terrified freshman into the car. Amber placed a drink squarely in the trembling girl's hand before slamming the trunk shut.

Once again, the car took off down the road. Remy reached over to help the girl take off the hood.

"Cate Milton welcome to Beta Kappa." Amber shrieked from the front seat. Remy looked closer at the girl. She recognized her from Abnormal Psychology on Thursday and Friday mornings. "Drink up."

Remy put up her bottle and initiated a toast with all the girls in the trunk.

"Aw, look at all this bonding." Amber cooed. She seemed to like the toast. "Now chug it, Missy."

Cate quickly finished the drink and a tank top was thrown into the back of the car. Unlike Remy, Cate seemed to understand that she was expected to change the moment the tank top landed in her lap. Remy looked away to try to give the girl some semblance of privacy, as a few of the other girls had done for her.

Another round of Smirnoff Ices were passed back as the car pulled off campus and onto a back road.

"Where are we going?" Ruby asked, staring out the back window as campus grew smaller and smaller.

"So eager." Amber commented. "You'll see."

Remy got up on her knees to look through the front windshield. They were pulling off the freeway and turning onto some backwoods road. Had she not been two drinks in on an empty stomach, the feeling of terror would have been sinking back in.

Instead of panicking, she took another swig of her drink and settled back onto the floor of the car to trade confused looks with the other girls.

Within a few minutes, the car pulled over in front of a cabin in the woods. Music was blaring from the house. It was loud enough that the car vibrated with the base. Amber and the frat boy got out, and within a few moments the trunk was opened and the girls were ushered out.

Remy looked around and saw a few other vans dropping off drunken freshman in neon Beta tank tops.

"Don't party too hard girls. We expect you at the Beta house tomorrow by six pm, freshly showered and wearing all white. _All White_." She emphasized, before hoping back in the car. Remy watched as she placed a kiss on the frat boy's cheek and they drove off.

Remy looked back up at the house and at the other girls she had been dropped off with. Jessica caught her eye and they traded funny yet terrified looks.

"My sister was a Beta." Julia came over to Remy and Jessica. "I think we're in the clear so long as we can find our way back to campus."

"We're in the middle of nowhere!" Remy answered incredulously.

"We're fifteen miles from campus, but they put us in neon so if we haven't found our way back by five am, a frat boy will shuttle us." Julia told her. "We're being watched out for, don't worry."

"Five?" Jessica questioned. Remy groaned. She had her exam at nine am. She made a move to grab her phone from her bag, but then realized she had no bag.

"They've been delivered back to our dorm rooms." Julia laughed, a step ahead of Remy.

"So what do we do now?" Jessica asked.

"Party!" Julia grabbed Remy's hand, and Remy grabbed Jessica's hand just a moment before Julia took off running towards the house, dragging them along. Remy let herself relax as she was pulled into the party.

Julia dropped her hand as they found their way inside the packed house. Remy followed her through a maze of girls until they found the kitchen. Jessica got in line to do keg stands, and Remy made herself a mixed drink. She watched as the two-frat boys flipped girl after girl and the room chanted seconds.

Soon it was Jessica's turn and Remy found herself counting with all the other girls as Jessica made it to an astounding fifty-three seconds. Julia went next.

Finishing her drink, Remy ventured back into the main room of the house where everyone was dancing.

She was quickly pulled into the tangled mess of girls, and she lost herself for a few songs as girl after girl was knocked against her. The house had to be at triple capacity, but Remy certainly didn't mind.

Eventually though, she started getting a little over heated and dizzy. Remy stumbled her way out of the makeshift dance floor and searched for an exit. She needed some fresh air, and maybe to start thinking about how she was going to get home. There weren't clocks anywhere and without her phone she had no idea what time it was.

Remy pushed open a few doors trying to make her way out of the house, but kept coming across bedrooms and staircases. She found her way into what must have been the garage when she noticed a set of stairs going up.

She smiled, wondering if this was the roof access. She briefly thought about Allison's admission about watching girls from the roof and then about what Jessica had said about being watched.

Remy took the stairs two at a time, but froze before pushing the door at the top open. What if Allison was actually up there? What would she say? What was she supposed to say? If House was right, which he generally was, Allison liked her. But then again, House tended to be a little of when it came to predicting Allison's behavior.

Remy figured maybe it was time to trust her own judgment and make things happen on her own. She pushed open the door and thanked heaven when a cool breeze hit her. She'd found the roof!

Remy heard Allison before she spotted her. "We've got a puker headed east. Can you take her back to the dorms, Eric?"

Remy proceeded towards the voice, finding Allison wrapped in a blanket, resting against a brick chimney, and speaking into a walkie-talkie.

"Done and done." A male voice called back before the walkie-talkie clicked off. Allison set it down, and made eye contact with Remy.

"I was beginning to think you hadn't figured it out." Allison smirked, patting the spot next to her. She un-cocooned herself from the blanket and waited for Remy to sit down before wrapping the two of them back up.

"I was beginning to think I hadn't made it." Remy shrugged, snuggling closer to Allison.

"Sorry, I know it's cold up here." Allison said, reaching an arm around Remy's side and pulling her closer. Remy was actually still feeling over-heated, but being this close to Allison was worth it. "We would have kidnapped you earlier, but you wouldn't leave the library, and we can't exactly kidnap you in there."

"You just have your eye on everything." Remy was impressed.

"I have a lot of help." Allison held up the walkie-talkie. "We spend months planning recruitment down to the smallest details." Remy nodded in understanding.

"No wonder you're no match for House." Remy said. She immediately smacked her hand against her mouth, knowing that thought should have been left in her head. Unfortunately, she was several drinks in and it was far past her bedtime.

Allison chuckled. "He's his own worst enemy."

"At what point was I made?" Remy asked, needing to know.

"He made some vaguely threatening remark a few weeks ago, so I was on the look out. When I saw the necklace I was about sixty percent sure, then you mentioned your classes and I know he's a TA." Cameron shrugged.

"So, I didn't stand a chance." Remy bit her lip.

"I dropped about six Friends references that you missed, so I had to question if it was really your favorite TV show. Then after I got you four glasses of tea in and mentioned a twenty-minute movie, and you still didn't ask to use the bathroom, I knew." Allison laughed. "The best part is, you're perfect on your own. No one cares what TV you watch and we don't throw girls out for something as dumb as not finishing a scone or using the bathroom. You're smart, you're funny, you can hold a conversation and you were fun to talk to. You would have gotten in on your own."

"Perfect, huh?" Remy grinned. She was about ninety percent sure House had been right on his second try.

"Yeah." Allison nodded, her eyes firmly meeting Remy's.

Remy braced herself to ask the final question, and hopefully confirm that she wasn't way out of her league here. "So why'd you let me in if you knew I was a fraud?"

"You've got a rare combination of genius and social grace." Allison stated genuinely. She was close enough that Remy could feel the warmth of her breath. "You actually made me laugh, and, my god, those eyes." Allison put her hand on Remy's cheek. "You are so beautiful it hurts." She whispered.

Remy felt her heart begin to pound.

"House may have brought you here, but you're mine now." Allison smirked, finally closing the short distance left between their lips.


End file.
